Naruto:Black Angel
by Crowned Clown-16
Summary: What If During the Mission to wave Naruto was betrayed By His Team? What If the kyuubi didnt want to Die? Serious Naruto Fic Team7 Bashing Lemons Later Godlike
1. 1 Awakening

Im a new so dont blame if its not good

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon Talking"**

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking'**_

"Technique/Jutsu"

Chapter 1:Black Wings

"W..hy?" stuttered Naruto as he watch as Kakashi pull his now bloody hand from his chest. "Why? Because your the demon that killed sensei" spat Kakashi with disgust in his eyes. "Y..You Traitor" Naruto coughed out as his vision started to go black. He looked over to Sasuke and sakura only to see them smiling as they watch him die. Y..Your a..all trai..tors said Naruto as his world went black. '_Am i dead? is this the end for me?_' Thought Naruto as he continued to drift through darkness. '_No i don't want to die yet Help me Please some one any one help me_' Thought Naruto. **"Help You Ill Help you"** Roared a voice In the darkness."who are you' thought Naruto** "You Will Know Soon Enough But First Open Your Eyes".**Roared the Voice. Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a sewer with water up to his waist and it was riasing . "were am i?"asked Naruto as He started To walk through the sewer. He walked for about 3 Min until he came upon a Room with a giant cage with a small piece op paper with the kanji for seal on it.** "Closer" "Come Closer" **He heard the voice say. As he got close enough to the cage he saw 2 Giant red eyes looking down at him.** "So We Finally Meet Face to Face Naruto"** roared the voice. "W..who are y..ou and where am i" stuttered Naruto as he backed away from the cage. **"I Am The Great,Powerful and Sexy Kyubii No Kitsune And This Is Your Mind" **Roared the newly identified Kyubii."Y..Your the Ky..ubii stuttered Naruto With fear in his eyes only for it to turn to anger "YOU" Yelled "YOUR THE REA- started Naruto only to be cut off by the Kyubii.**"I Know I Know Im The reason Your life Is A Living Hell I get It And Im Sorry But We Have More Important Things To Talk About"**Said Kyubii "Important things like What" asked Naruto.** Well For One Your Dying And Because That Damn Yondaime Our Soul Are Intwined So If You Die i Die And I Dont Plan On Dying Anytime Soon"**Said Kyubii. "Then what do we do"growled Naruto Through Grind Teeth as he remembered being betrayed by his so call team. **" Simple All You Have To Do Is Ripe The Seal In Half"** spoke Kyubii " How Do I know that you wont just devour my soul and take over my body" Asked Naruto With Narrowed eyes **" because I Give My Word As A Demon Lord. Now Hurry Up we Dont Have Much Time"** Roared Kyubii As He watched the wather get higher and higher. "What Will Happen if i do this" Asked Naruto as he neared the seal.**"You Will Become A Full Blood Demon And Gain All My Knowledge"**spoke Kyubii. " WHAT A DEMON NO FUCKING WAY AM I DONIG THAT"Yelled Naruto.**" FOOL WOULD YOU RATHER DIE LIKE SOME WORTHLESS LOWLIFE" **Roared the Kyubii in anger "DAMN I HAVE NO CHOICE"Yelled Naruto As He ripped The Seal In watched As The kyubii's yokai Started To Flow Through the cage and around him**. "By The way This Will Hurt"**Spoke the Kyubii With a Grin as he watch as naruto doubled over in pain and then everything went black.

Kakashi and the rest of team 7 were finishing there fight with Zabuza and Haku now that the demon was dead When they were hit with a Very strong killing intent and a very strong chakra surge.

"W..what The Hell is tha"t Screamed Gay Emo( I mean Sasuke) As he lost his balance due to the killing intent. '_This Killing Intent Its stronger than HIS_' Though Sasuke.

'_W..w..w..what's this feeling were is it coming from_' though the the Pink haired Who-I mean Sakura as she wet her self.

_'This Killing Intent is it Kakashi No it's more sinister and foul_'Thought Zabuza.

_'Zabuza-sama please be ok_'Though Haku as he looks towards zabuza.

'_This Killing Intent It cant be i killed it_'Thought Kakashi as he looked towards the dead body of Naruto only to see it covered in red and black chakra

Hearing a gasp from Kakashi everyone turned to look at what he was looking and all eyes opened wide because when the chakra cleared there standing in the middle of the bridge was Naruto But that not why they were shock it was because of his appearance his once blonde spike hair was know black tamed shoulder length hair with red tips he no longer had blue eyes but Golden eyes with slits for the pupil he also had fangs poking out of his top lips and sharp claws on his hand and toes but the most surprising thing was the Two Black Wings coming from his Back

Naruto looked towards the group and Smiled A Sinister smile as spread his new wings and said in a Demonic voice **"Im Back"**

**What you think hit me up with ideas to make it better ^^ **


	2. 2 Black Wings

Im a new so dont blame if its not good

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon Talking"**

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking'**_

"Technique/Jutsu"

Chapter 2: Black Wings

"Naruto could feel the power surging through his body he felt more awake more powerful more demonic. Taking in his new appearance and new asset naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of it all here he was the demon,the kyubii brat, the hell spawn, looking like some fallen angel he chuckled some more '_The Irony of it all_' He thought as he continued to gaze at himself. He was brought of of his thought when he heard a gasp, Looking up naruto saw his so called sensei and team along with Zabuza and his apprentice looking at him with Fear and Shock showing on their faces. he looked straight in Kakashi's eye and smiled a sinister smile and said **" Im Back".**

Kakashi starred on in shock the demon was alive how he was sure he killed it when he pierced its heart and lung but here it was standing there with a smile of its face looking right at him.

Recovering from his shock Kakashi narrowed his eye and asked what was on everyones mind " How are you alive Demon"he said with a scowled.

Naruto just chuckled and said **''Because im a demon and demons are immortal,But nows not the time for your garbage we have guests"**. And true to his word at the end of the bridge was Gato and his thugs.

"So Our little baby demon couldn't defeat a bunch wannabe ninjas Taunted Gato as he and his men stood facing the group. " Gato What the fuck are you doing here" Growled out Zabuza as he turned to face him. " Just taking car-"Gato started only to be silenced by a black feather that pierced his throat . Every one turned to naruto who had a hand out reached with a bored look on his face **" Ill give you scums 30 sec to run before i devour you"**stated naruto as he closed his wings. Fear over came the thugs but was soon turned to anger "YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED OUR MEAL TICKET"shouted the thugs as they charged naruto only for him to disappear and reappear right in front of them with a crazed grin that would put the kyubii to shame and started tearing the thugs limb from limb as the rest watched in fear and awe at the Carnage.

_'This kids more Blood thirsty than i am' _Thought zabuza in awe as he watched naruto rip the thugs apart like paper.

'_So beautiful_' Thought Haku as she watched the carnage with a blush on her face ( Yep Shes turned on).

' _This is worst than what itachi did_' Thought Sasuke as he felt the bile rising in his throat.

'_Mom was right he is a demon how could he kill those poor people_' Though Sakura as she throw up her lunch watching this massacre (Poor diluted little girl).

'_My God_' though Kakashi as he listened to the thugs scream for help.

Throughout the Massacre Naruto was just laughing as he tore the thugs to pieces till all was left was piles of flesh and a blood covered naruto with a Creepy smile on his face as he licked the blood of his hand.

**MANY OF YOU ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY HAKUS A GIRL AND SO BLOOD THIRSTY OR WERE IS TAZUNA WELL THE ANSWER IS SIMPLE IN MY STORY KAKASHI KNEW HE WAS GOING TO KILL NARUTO AND DIDNT NEED ANY ONE AROUND THAT COULD PUT THE BLAME ON HIM . AS FOR HAKU COME ON THERES NO WAY A GUY IS THAT PRETTY REASON FOR BEING BLOODTHIRSTY IS BECAUSE IN THIS STORY ZABUZA MADE SURE SHE KILLED ALL HER TARGETS GROWING UP **

**THIS STORY WILL BE A NARUTO HAREM PARING NOT SURE YEY HIT ME UP WITH GIRLS FOR THE HAREM AND STORY IDEAS **


	3. 3 New Beginning

Im a new so dont blame if its not good

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon Talking"**

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking'**_

"Technique/Jutsu"

Chapter 3: New Beginning

Team 7 along with Zabuza and Haku were making their way to Konoha after "massacre on the bridge as they call it". Thinking back to the massacre Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he rembered The little chat he had with Zabuza.

**Flashback**

Naruto Stood in the middle of the bridge licking the blood from his claws after his 'light workout' as he called it. Turning his head towards the other people on the bridge he couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. Fear on sakura's face, Rage on Sasuke's, Disgust on kakashi's, Respect on Zabuza's, but he couldn't tell the expression on hakus face she was just staring at him dreamy eyes and a blush that could make a apple seem pale ( Demon or not he still has his intelligence so he doesn't know what lust is) he raised an eyebrow at that but deced to find out later right know he had stuff to due.

Looking over at Zabzua, Naruto asked " seeing that your boss is dead that means were no longer enemies correct" Zabuza couldn't help but laugh" Your right we no longer have a reason to fight you"he said. "then come with me to Konoha im pretty close with the Sandaime so you can get in with out trouble" Stated naruto as he walked towards Zabuza ignoring kakashi's yell of protest."Can you really get us in Leaf"Asked zabuza Naruto only nodded " looks like we got a home Haku" said Zabuza turning to Haku only to see her staring at Naruto with lust in her eyes '_this should be interesting_' thought Zabuza with a smile on his face.

**Flashback End**

Naruto also remembered his conversation with Kyuubi and couldn't help but blush as he remembered finding out her gender .

**Flashback**

The newly Six man team 7 just returned to Tazuna house after telling them about Gato's demise (with little details) Naruto decide to talk to kyuubi about his changes so he went to the room he was staying in and closed his eyes and focused on entering his mind. opening his mind he finds him self in the sewer only this time there was no water ( the water symbolizes naruto dying) deciding it was not important he started walking towards kyuubi's cage when he found it he saw the kyuubi waiting for him with a smile on its face.

**" I Know you'd Come you want to know about your new body right?" **Naruto Nodded **" Well listen and don't ask question until im done. As you know your know a full blooded demon which gave you your new appearance. As you can tell your not a demon fox like me" **Naruto Nodded **"Im not sure why but you appear to be a demon from an extinct clan called The Black Angel's or the Fallen Gods as they were called by my race. im not sure about what you can do since they were a very serective Group but i can tell you that if you get the right training in a couple of years your strength will surpass mine. Now any question?"** Naruto Nodded " Yea just one this this was bothering me for a while but are you a male of female" Naruto asked sheepishly. Kyuubi not expecting this just stuttered **" W..what w..hy id that important"** asked the kyuubi."well its kind of annoying not know what some thing sealed in you is" answered naruto truthfully Taking a deep breath the kyuubi answered **" If you really want to know im a female"**Nodding naruto says well kyu-chan Kyuubi blushed at the nick name is there any thing else you want to tell me nodding kyuubi replayed **"Yes while we were talking i took the liberty to change your cloth before you ask how when you ripped the seal in half it allowed me a little more control over my power" stated kyuubi as she warped a mirror out of thin air for naruto to see his new outfit.**

The out fit cosseted of Black thigh jeans with rips on the left thigh and right knee a black X-shape belt a black lose long sleeved shirt with black ninja sandals a choke around hi neck and in his left ear two black fox shaped earring and in the the right ear a black cross. in naruto opinion he looked bad ass. " Thanks kyuubi" naruto with a foxy smile on his face **" No problem and my name is not Kyuubi its nat**sume" Stated the newly named natsume as she transformed in to her human form which in naruto's opinion is beautiful. She had long crimson red hair that went to her mid back vivid blood red eyes with slits in the middle a perfect body with curves in all the right places nice DD cup breast ruby red lips with fangs poking out her upper lips." Like what you see " asked natsume as she struck a pose. did i mention she was naked so naruto did what any guy would do in this situation he got blown back by a massive nose bleed before passing out the last thing that came to his mind was '_Life is great_'. When he woke he saw that his cloth was had manifested on the out side as well and when his team asked about his change he shrugged and said "Stuff happened" with in turned pissed of kakashi,sasuke, and sakura with caused Haku and Zabuza to laugh.

**Flashback End.**

He still couldn't get the image out of his head (Unknown to him natsume was sending the image to his head).As they entered the village naruto smirked when he saw that the villagers didn't know who he was as they made there way to the hokage tower. when they reached the tower after getting the ok from the secretary they knocked on the door when they were told to come in the went in

Team 7 Reporting From Our Mission To Wave.

**ATTENTION TO ALL THE GIRLS IN THE HAREM ARE **

**FEM-KYUUBI**

**FEM-HAKU**

**HANA **

**TEMARI**

**TAYUYA**

**KIN**

**ANKO**

**KURENAI**

**YUGITO**

**FEM-NIBI**

**SHION**

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR NARUTO ABILITY LET ME KNOW THNX ^^


	4. 4 The Return

Im a new so dont blame if its not good

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon Talking"**

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking'**_

"Technique/Jutsu"

Chapter 1: Return

"

It was just turning dusk when Team 7 with Zabuza and Haku approached the gates of Kohona. Once they the gate guards came into view Naruto henged himself into his former appearance, an action that had mixed reactions. Kakashi was relieved as this meant that Naruto was unlikely to kill him and his two students, Sasuke`s mood improved as the dobe was no longer showing off power that should have been his. Zabuza merely quirked an eyebrow at the change while Sakura and Haku both loudly objected to the change for very different reasons.

"Hey Naruto-Baka, why did you change back, scared that people will see that you are the same demon everyone already knows you are!" Yelled Sakura in a vain attempt to impress her Sasuke-kun, and then he would admit his undying love for her and then they would get married and then...

"Naruto-kun why did you change" asked Haku with a pout, "you looked hotter before" Said a red faced Haku.

"You think I look hot?" a now blushing as well Naruto inquired causing Haku to do her best impression of the strange Hyuuga heiress stuttering as Zabuza no longer able to contain his mirth broke out laughing.

Sakura was planning to vocally object the delusional girl's (AN: Irony much?) mistaken belief that there was anyone even remotely as attractive Sasuke only to find herself in sudden pain with her lips bleeding. Haku had anticipated the banshee's shrieking outburst and had proceeded to freeze the pinket's lips together.

The poor gate guard that had just previously wished that something would happen for once while he was working was greeted by the sight of Sharingan Kakashi massaging his temples, the Uchiha heir with a visible twitch and the Kyuubi brat with two unknown ninja's laughing.

"Team 7 returning from are mission to Wave country, we need an ANBU escort for out two guests to the Hokage's tower" stated Kakashi for once acting as the professional Jounin he was supposed to be. The strange entourage now with a trailing ANBU team made their way to the Hokage's tower where they were quickly ushered into the Hokages office.

The first thing the Hokage noticed was the appearance of two ninja that were not his own, in fact one was the somewhat infamous Zabuza: Demon of the Bloody Mist, the second think he noticed was that the rest of Team 7 was shooting worried glances at Naruto. "I'm sure there is a good explanation for returning from a C-Rank mission you have an A-Rank missing-nin with you?" questioned the Hokage in a tone that left no room for argument will carrying a hint of amusement.

"Well Hokage-sama, while on our journey to wave was routine until we were ambushed by a pair of chunnin level missing-nin, my team effectively dealt with the threat and wished to continue the mission so we decided to continue on...and finally we escorted our two guests back to Kohona without incident" Kakashi concluded his summery of the mission.

The Hokage turning to the rest of the occupants of the room and asked if anyone had anything to add, while the more experience ninja concealed it better all eyes turned toward Naruto.

"Well" Naruto began while adopting a thinking pose, "that's how things went other than Kakashi-_sensei _forgot to mention the part where he stuck a _Chidori _through my chest and the Kyuubi had to save me by changing me into a demon" Naruto said with a smile as he released his henge.

"Also I killed Gato's army of thugs on my own, I didn't need the foxes chakra", a smirking Naruto continued.

"Naruto you have no right to make such outlandish stories, accusing a Kohona ninja is a serious matter, I'll let it go this time if you end this now and release the henge" the fearful scarecrow yelled in a commanding tone.

Suddenly the room was drowning in Naruto's killing intent paralyzing Team 7 and while simple shock froze the remaining individuals in the room, "I know it is a serious matter Sharingan Kakashi, the most common punishment is death but I have a better idea's for you three", Naruto stood before Kakashi and moved the forehead protector revealing the Sharingan eye.

"You are blind Kakashi, I am not the demon you think I am and would go so far as to refuse your teachers last request, now I will take the one thing you value more than life itself", Kakashi was silently praying that the monster before him was talking about his Icha-Icha, but knew that he wasn't. Naruto tapped the Sharingan with one finger, Kakashi couldn't even scream as Obito's precious eye began to rot away in his eye socket.

Naruto then moved to stand before Sasuke who was afraid for his own dōjutsu, "You little bastard" Naruto began. "You even tried to befriend me before so that once Kakashi killed me you would awaken your _Mangekyō Sharingan_, all you had to do is ask" with a sick smile Naruto tapped Sasuke on his forehead and the Uchiha`s eyes began to bleed revealing three ellipse in each eye.

"Every time you use your eyes power they will devolve one level, every time you use your cursed eyes you will lose your vision and anytime your eyes gain a level you will become closer to being sterile." Naruto informed the black haired boy before him before calmly walking over to the cowering fangirl.

"You know Sakura, I all was thought you were a bitch but I loved you anyways. But now I realized that I only liked you because you reminded me of Natsume-chan, you however are an insult to her beuty so I will remove what reminds me of her", after running his hand through her pink lockes he turn to once more face the Hokage.

"Jiji, I think it would be best if we discussed our guests arrangements at oh say ten tomorrow, they can find a room in my apartment complex for tonight, okay? Zabuza-san, Haku-chan please follow me", and with that Naruto walked to the door, with a quick bow to the Hokage Zabuza with a grin under his bandages and a very red faced Haku followed the blond.

my partner still not dead yet wrote this chapter so shout out to him


	5. 5 Traning

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Demon/Summon Talking"

'Demon/Summon Thinking'

"Technique/Jutsu"

Chapter 5:Chunin exams

Naruto and the rest of team 7 stood stood in tranning ground 7 wating for their sensei to arrive to deilver some good news as he put it. well Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for kakashi Naruto on the other hand had created a KageBushin and had swap places with it and was now walking around the village looking for something to pass time with.

"Damn there's nothing to do in this hell hole"Naruto said in frustration as he continued to look for some thing to do until a certain demoness made her self known.

"**Why don't you train after all you still need to get use to your demonic powers because we wouldn't want an accident to happen later on now would we**"Stated Natsume.

"Thats a good idea and i know the perfect spot to train"naruto said as he ran towards his location only to stop when he felt a rush of information go through his head about their team meeting and the chunin exams.

"What the fuck"Exclaimed Naruto as he tried to figure out what happened '_What was that i suddenly know every thing that happened at the meeting but how, lets see i left a Kagebushin in my place Wait the kagebushin maybe everything it learns will get transfered to me when it dispels_ 'Though Naruto as he created a kagebushin and ordered it to go do something with a salute the clone ran of to complete its mission. after waiting for 2 min for the clone to dispel his theory was proven correct when he suddenly blushed bright red at the memory of groping a woman's breast (remember he's 12).

'_So my theory was correct this should make my training faster_' Naruto was so deep in though that he didn't see the angry approaching women and her three dogs until "SLAP"she smacked him across his face which brought him out of his thought's

"Ouch what the fuck was that for"Yelled Naruto as he stared at the person who slapped him. She has fang-like tattoos on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower . She was wearing a lighter variation of the Konoha flak jacket without the front pockets, she also had the front of her jacket unzipped down to her chest showing her nice firm D-cup breast's, and a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, her brown hair is tied into a ponytail with one hair bang on each side of her face.

"That was for groping you little pervert" Yelled the woman who was still red with anger and embarrassment while holding her hand.

"What i didn't grope y-"Naruto started only to stop as realization hit him this was the woman his clone groped.

Blushing He apologized " Sorry it wasn't on purpose i was trying to see if i retain the memory of the kagebushin and my clone kinda groped you please forgive me miss..

"Inuzuka Hana"Stated the newly reveled Hana. "Inuzuka are you related to Kiba"Asked naruto.

"Yes im his big sister but how do you know him i never seen you around here before"Asked hana as he took a closer look at him, Naruto currently had his black hair gelled back(like Azien from bleach) and was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with rip's on the knees a tight white-t with a black skull on it that shows his well defined body over the it a black sweater and on his feet black ninja sandals with three black fox skull earrings( 2 in the left ear 1 in the right) his nice chiseled face with no baby fat on it and pure golden eyes that made her want to melt ' Damn he's hot' she thought with a massive blush.

Naruto for his part couldn't help but smirk as he see her blush and decided to tease her a little " Where are my manners My name is Uzumaki Naruto a pleasure to meet you Princess"naruto said as he kissed her hand getting a bigger blush from her .

Uzumaki Naruto this hunk is The Kyuubi jinchūriki" thought Hana only to blush ever redder ( is that even possible) at naruto's next words.

"Thanks Your a beauty your self" stated Naruto with an even bigger smirk on his face '_Man teasing her is just to fun_'he thought.

Regaining control of her self Hana asked "Mind telling me what happened because last time i checked you were a hyperactive orange loving blond and now your a dark haired intelligent flirt" her dog's bark in agreement.

"Oh this well while on c-rank mission turned a-rank my so called team tried to kill me so in order to survive the kyuubi turned me in to a full blood demon hence my new look"said naruto like he was talking about the weather.

Looking up at Hana he was surprised to see her boiling in rage and muttering things like 'gonna kill Uchia/Uchia whore and cyclops' Hana then suddenly grabbed him in a big hug pushing his face in to her breast"You poor thing don't worry ill help you train then you can show Bakashi and the others a true shinobi" not knowing what to do he just agreed and with that they made there way to the nearest training ground with so happened to be training ground 44 or what is known as the Forest Of Death where they trained for the rest of the day but unknown to the a pair of glowing grey eyed was watching them' it seems our clan is not dead just yet' thought the figure as it disappeared.

So for the next few days Naruto and Hana could always be seen together wether training or just hanging out or just doing pranks along with Haku ( he introduced her to them funny story with Hana and Haku first meeting that i will write about later. on a side note Zabuza wanted to come to but cant since he has house arrest poor zabuza) the even started to call each other pet names like Han-Chan and Naru-Kun which raised some eyebrow's about there relationship.

Thats were we find them now just walking and talking until they heard an loud scream" what was that Naru-kun asked Hana

"Im not shore but im gonna find out stated naruto as he ran of to the direction with Hana close behind. when they reached there destination they see Sasuke and Sakura along with Konohamaru Corp. and three sand ninja.

Naruto seeing Sasuke being an arrogant prick as always with The Mangekyō Sharingan activated( He doesn't learn does he) Decided to to show off spreading his wings and winking at Hana who in turn smiled knowingly at him he jumped in to the air and flew right above the group plucking a few feathers from his wings and letting them fall to the ground creating a mini feather storm as the wind blew them in a dramatic way. Sasuke was about to ask for the red head sand-nin's name when it suddenly starting raining black feathers is an dramatic way that made every one look up only to see a person dressed in all black with his hair gelled back and had golden eyes with tow black wings coming out of his back smiling at them and said " still trying to look cool i see Sasgay" Recognizing the figures voice sasuke growled out" Naruto".

Sakura,the female sand-nin and the konohamaru corp., and surprisingly the voice in the red head mind were all thinking' _Wow he's so cool_'

Landing in between the two teams Naruto retreated his wings and turned around to get a better look at the sand-nins he looked at the shortest one first

He is a little shorter than the average males of his age. He has pale skin and short, spiky hair that is brick-red. His eyes are sea foam green. The pupils of his eyes are mostly invisible. he has no eyebrows either. He has two very notable traits in his outward appearance: firstly, he has tanuki-like black eye rings, giving naruto the conclusion that he is an insomniac . Secondly, he has created the kanji "love" (愛) on the left side of his forehead, his forelocks are parted from the left side, making the kanji more visible. he's wearing a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd containing his sand. He also wrapped hisforehead protector over the band.

Next he looked at the taller male on the team. he wears a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood with cat-like ears and his forehead protector on the forehead. This hood covers his hair completely. When he first made an appearance, Kankurō sported a triangular face-paint design He also wears gloves and carries something covered in bandages on his back.

Last he looks at the only female on the team she has dark green eyes and blond hair, which is gathered into four pigtails arranged around her head. her outfit consists of a single light purple-colored garment that extends from below her shoulders to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, she also wears her headband around her neck and carries a huge battle fan on her back her breast are about the same as Hana's (Not sure).

"You three are here for the chunin exam's correct" asked naruto as he finished his analyzation of them.

"Yes" the shortest of the three answered while looking at naruto with a confuse look because of Shukaku's action.

"May i please have your name's especially your beautiful"stated naruto as he kisses the female members hand.

Blushing she answered"Sabaku no Temari and there my brothers Sabaku no Kankuro and Sabaku no Gaara. looking at gaara naruto heard Natsume say **"Shukaku"**with a smile Naruto tells Gaara " Tell Shukaku Natsume say's shut up and let you sleep"getting surprised looks from the sand team.

' _Shukaku_' Gaara mentally called " **What**" ' _Natsume says shut up and let me sleep _' "**... Ok**". with wide eyes Gaara looked at naruto and said " mother stopped talking"

with a smile naruto turns around and walks towards Hana and says" well lets train" and then spreads his wings picks her up bridal style and jumped in the air not before saying "see you at the exams cause i really want to fight you two sasuke Gaara" with that he flew off.

**TOOK LONG BUT HERE IT IS**

**IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA'S HAIR SHE'S NOW BALD AND THEHOKAGE DID NOT PUNISH THEM BECAUSE NARUTO DID BUT DON'T WORRY HE WILL GET HIS CHANCE TO DO IT ALSO **


	6. Harem List

NOT CHAPTER 6 SORRY

WOMEN WHO WILL BE IN THE HAREM

**Haku**

**Tsume**

**Hana**

**Fem kyuubi**

**Kurenai**

******Tayuya**

******Ten-Ten**

**Fem Nibi**

**Temari**

**Mei Terumī**

**Shizune**

**Samui **

**if your wondering what happened to yugito im planning to pair her with an oc the nibi is an option cuz i going to have all bijus free**


End file.
